An Impossible Love
by animerulez13
Summary: My character, Ophelia, a daughter of Aprhodite, falls in love with the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo. Very short.


Ophelia Love's eyes open wide, her heart pounds inside her chest. She slowly sits up in her bed, scanning the room with her one bright blue eye and her other sea-green eye. The other campers are all fast asleep, their chests moving up and down at the same time. She lets out a long, deep breath, finally calming down now that she knows where she is.

A man's voice starts singing from the corner of the cabin. The person next to the alarm stirs in her sheets. A girl with chocolate skin sits up, stretching her long thin arms into the air. She clicks off the music, stands up and yells, "Get up, you lazy bums!"

Everyone stumbles out of their beds, some of the younger kids almost burst into tears. Their eyes wide and watery.

Ophelia sighs and shakes her head. "Drew, you don't have to yell like that, especially so early in the morning."

Drew sneers at me. "Oh shut up, Ophelia. You are a disgrace to Aphrodite, so you don't have a right to talk in her cabin. And most important, you don' thave the right to talk to _me_. The Head of the House." She sticks her nose up in the air and smirks. She glares at everyone when no one claps for her.

Ophelia's cheeks grow hot. "I am _not_ a disgrace, Drew."

"Oh yes you are!" She stomps over to the small girl. "You fell in love with... With that creepy, emo, skinny-ass kid! He is hopeless and ugly! And you know what's almost as bad as that? He's the son of-"

"Okay!" Ophelia shouts**.**

**"**And he doesn't even feel the same way about you. How sad is that?" Drew laughs.

"She's right..." A girl named Leila shakes her head. "You had so many boys here at camp who want to be with you, who love you, and you choose _him_?"

Ophelia knows Leila isn't trying to be mean, she's just speaking the truth. And yet it still hurt her greatly. She shakes her head again, her short blond curls bouncing along. She knows, deep down, that he _does_ feel the same way. He just doesn't know how to show it.

"Where is Nico anyway?" A boy asks.

"Tch. Who knows and who cares? That boy never wants to stay at camp very long." Drew narrows her eyes at Ophelia. "Hmm. I wonder why."

Ophelia clenches her fists, trying so hard not to punch Drew right in her big mouth. It wouldn't be hard to miss...

"Oh, it's time for breakfast!" Drew says, smiling. "Everyone get ready to go, besides you, Ophelia." Drew glares. "I rather have you eat with the Hermes cabin this morning."

More like _every_ morning. Ever since people learned about her secret love on Nico di Angelo, Drew has been making Ophelia eat with the Hermes cabin. Of course, they accepted her. No one else cared who Ophelia loves. Although people did find it weird that one of Aprhodite's daughters fell in love with the son of Hades.

Ophelia waits 'til everyone leaves the cabin before she heads out by herself. She immediately sits with Hermes' children, they accept her like one of the family. Oh how she wishes she was Hermes daughter sometimes.

"Hey, Ophie, it's your birthday today, right?" Travis Stoll smiles at her.

Ophelia returns the smile. "Yes, I'm surprised you remembered."

"'course I did!" Travis grins, pulling out a small box wrapped in gold ribbon. "Happy 17th Birthday, Ophie."

Ophelia blushes, grinning as she takes the present. "Travis, you really shouldn't have." She unties the ribbon and opens the lid. Inside was a little golden bracelet with heart charms. "Oh Travis, it's beautiful." She takes it out and puts it on. "I love it."

"Good, 'cause it goes with your next gift!" He takes out another box and hands it to her.

"You got me two presents?" Ophelia raises her eyebrows. "Who did you steal these from, Travis?"

He laughs. "Oh Ophie, you make me blush. But this second gift isn't from me. It's from someone else who I shall not name 'cause he threatened to kill me if I did."

Ophelia opens the long box, gasping at what she sees inside. A golden locket attached to a golden chain. She gently picks it up, squinting at the black lettering on the front of the locket. In perfect handwriting, it read:

_**I love you**_

Her heart sinks a little. If only this was from Nico, she'd really be happy. "Thank you, Travis." Tears form in her eyes. She was curious to know who was sweet enough to do this for her though. She had to find out. She looks Travis straight in the eye, putting on her best smile. "If only I knew who gave this to me, I could thank them."

Travis's cheeks glow red. "I... I promised not to tell, Ophie."

"Oh, but please Travis!" Ophelia leans over the table. Putting all her emotion into her words. "It'd mean a lot to me if you told me."

He swallows. "It... It was Nico. He gave it to me, threatened me not to tell you." He glances around the camp, his eyes widen as it lands on something over Ophelia's shoulder.

Ophelia's heart skipped a beat. She turns, her eyes landing on a tall, dark figure. Nico stood a few feet away, trying his best to hide in the shadows. "I told you not to tell her, Travis." He growls, taking a step forward.

"Nico!" Ophelia stands up, tripping over herself as she runs towars him. She grabs his arms to balance herself. Her heart beats faster now that she's only inches away from the one she loves most. She looks up into his dark onyx eyes. "D-Don't blame him. I charmspeaked him into telling me. I-I had to know... I had to know if it was really you."

Nico turns his head away from her. "I figured since so many _boys_ are in love with you, I might as well finally give that necklace to you and you would never find out it was from me. At least until I was ready to tell you."

"Oh Nico..." Ophelia smiles. "I always knew..." She wraps her arms around his neck, slowly reaching up to kiss him. She hears a disgusted scream and yelling, but Ophelia honestly does not give a damn. She was finally _kissing_ Nico di Angelo!

And the best part, everyone finally knows. Everyone who thought this love that could never be, was proven wrong.

And Ophelia could not keep herself from smiling about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like my little short story. I love Nico di Angelo! I wish he was in the story more. <strong>

**I'm reading the 2nd book to "The Heroes of Olympus". And Nico showed up! I AM SO HAPPY**


End file.
